The pokemon adventure with Kerrie!
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Kerrie is a seventeen year old girl that just starts her adventure into the world of pokemon.She starts to fall for a familiar dark blue haired boy.How will this work out?A secret Romeo&Juliet?You just need to read to find out. James&Oc!No flamers please


**AN~ I don't own is set in the Johto region. This story is my replacement for The New Trainer. This time it is going to be much better. (hopefully)  
><strong>

**~Mini summary on Kerri~  
><strong>

**Kerri just turned 17 and is finally ready to set off on her own journey. Kerri is originally from the Kanto region where her mom was prof. Oak's assistant, at the age of eight her and her mom moved to the Johto region to help prof. Elm. While Kerri was in the Kanto region she made friends with a squirtle that she nick-named Squirt and a boy that had black hair and brown eyes. When Kerri came over to Johto region prof. Elm had been caring for a houndour. She became attached to the Pokemon and helped Elm nurse it back to normal. The houndour decided it would rather be with Kerri since she nursed it back to health. **

**Appearance~ shoulder length dark brown hair with purple highlights, big round green eyes with golden speckles around the pupil. Usually wearing faded blue jeans and a tank top with her hair pulled back in a small ponytail.  
><strong>

**Now onto the story**

* * *

><p>I was smiling as I walked up to prof. Elm. There was already three people there. I wait for a second seeing if I recognized the two boys or the girl with bright orange hair. When I decided I didn't know them I walk up and stand adjacent to the group.<p>

"Oh, good morning Kerri." Prof. Elm smiled. I smile back being polite. I notice the one boy was wearing a baseball cap and had a pikachu on his shoulder. "This is Ash and his friends Brock and Misty." He pointed at them as hey introduced them.

"Do I know you?" I ask Ash. "You look really familiar."

"Didn't you live in Pallet town when you were younger?" He asks.

"Yeah. I did live there until I was eight then me and my mom moved here. My mom helps the professor." I explain. "Have you guys already got one of the three Pokemon?" I ask.

"Not yet. I was just talking to them before you came in. You may choose a Pokemon now if you want." Prof. Elm says. I nod and walk over to the table that held three pokeballs that contained chikorita, cyndaquil, and a totodile. I grab the pokeball that held the chikorita.

"I'm going to name you Chika." I smile calling it out. I watch as it forms from the red light. It looks around and then at me. It was adorable. I lean down on my knees and say "Hi Chika." As I motion for it to get on my lap. It smiles and hops on my lap. I hug her and stand up with her in my arms.

"Can I get a pokemon?" Ash looks up at Elm who nods with a smile. He walks over and grabs the totodile and calls it out.

"Totodile come meet your new friends." Ash says looking at the little totodile. The totodile smiles and looks up at Ash and pikachu and jumps up and down waving it's arms around. I giggle as well as the others do.

"Well I hope you guys can complete the pokedex and have fun too." Elm says handing us some pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Alrighty." I smile as I return my Chika and let Squirt out of her pokeball. She wasn't to fond of being in the pokeball so I usually let her roam around with me or I just carried her. As we walk out of the lab I ask them, "hey, could I go with you guys?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Brock smiles. Misty sighs and nods her head with a small smile.

"It would be cool to catch up and hang out too." Ash says. Pikachu smiles.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to Squirt. I got her when my mom worked with professor Oak." I say picking Squirt up and deciding to just carry her. She didn't mind. We walk further down route 29 and further away from New Bark town. There wasn't that many pokemon so we made good time getting to Cherrygrove city. It was though getting pretty late. The boys went to the shop to get some stuff while Misty and I went to the pokeCenter to heal the pokemon and get a something to eat. I returned Squirt to her pokeball and handed her pokeball to nurse Joy. Misty staid by Joy while I went and got a table. I was messing with the napkin when I look up and see a guy with blue hair and green eyes sitting a couple tables away looking up at me. He was kind of cute I got to admit. I smile and give him a small wave. He was alone except for the meowth that was sitting next to him. He smiled back. I look over to see Misty just standing there talking to Nurse Joy. When I look back over I see a girl with long red hair sit across from him blocking my view of him.

I sigh crossing my arms in front of me and laying my forehead down on my forearm. I tap my foot on the floor thinking things over.

"Um, Kerri can you scoot in?" I look up to see Misty standing there with the pokeballs in her hands. I nod and scoot into the booth. Once she's in she rolls my pokeballs over to me.

"Thanks Misty." I smile.

"Yup. So what kind of pokemon do you like?" She asks trying to make small talk.

"Well I like most of the pokemon types but I got to say I really like fire and water types. What about you?" I ask.

"Well my goal is to become the best water trainer ever." She says happily. I could practically see the stars flying off her. I smile, she had a real goal set out ahead of herself. I look over across from me and see since that I moved over I could see the blue haired stranger. I felt like a school girl drooling over a popular guy. But this guy just was that cute. He was talking to the girl. I wonder if she's his girlfriend or maybe wife. The door chimes and I look over to see Brock and Ash walk in and take a seat in front of us. Brock in front of me while Ash was across from Misty.

"So what are you girls up to?" Brock asks looking between us. Brock and Ash both were blocking my view of the stranger. I let out a small sigh.

"Just talking. What about you guys?" Misty chimes in. She picks up her bag that I just noticed now that her bag held a baby pokemon, an egg pokemon. It was an adorable little pokemon.

"Awe, what's the little Pokemon's name?" I ask smiling at the baby pokemon.

"Oh this is Togipi." Misty smiles hugging her pokemon.

"Togipi, you're just the cutest aren't you?" I smile. After we ate we got ready for bed. But instead of going to bed like the others I go out side and find a little park a few feet away from the center. I found a nice wooden bench to sit on that looked onto a small fountain. I love the night. I was just sitting there. I made sure that I brought my squirtel's pokeball. I hear a stick break a few feet behind me so I whip around and see the man from earlier with his meowth, the red haired girl wasn't with them. They walk out from the dark and under the light.

"Hi." I say breaking the silence first.

"Um, hi." The guy with blue-ish hair says back.

"Nice night, isn't it?" I ask. He was wearing a white outfit that had a black belt, black gloves that just stops before his elbow, black boots, and a black under shirt. His white top had a big red R in the center.

"Yeah," he answers walking closer. I move over to the one side of the bench so he could sit down. He sat down next to me and looks at the fountain. His Meowth follows him and looks between us then sits down in front of us. It was a strange Meowth, he could walk on two feet. "What are you doing outside by yourself?"

"I'm not alone." I say. "I got my squirtel."

"Squirtels aren't that hard to defeat." The words made me upset but also shock me because they didn't come from the guy but his Meowth.

"Y-your M-meowth just s-spoke." I stutter out. The Meowth turns around and looks at me.

"I can sing too." The Meowth sarcastically says.

"Heh, don't mind him he can talk too much sometimes." The guy replies. "I'm James."

"U-uh, I'm Kerrie." I stumble. My eyes dart between the two of them nervously. He nods.

"So why are you out here?" He asks. I shrug.

"Beginners' nerves. This is my first day of being a trainer." I say watching the fountain. We talk for a long time about different things. It must have been going on to three in the morning when meowth yawns and starts to complain about being tired. We both stand up. I learned he was only two years older than me, he was nineteen.

"I hope I'll see you later." I smile. I think I was falling for him.

He smiles and says, "I hope I'll see you two." Biting the inside of my cheek I decide to kiss him on the cheek. His cheeks turn a reddish. I smile as I walk away.

"See ya' around James." I say as I walk away. I could hear meowth say something but not what he said. I giggle to myself. I walk to the center and quietly slip inside and into my bed next to Misty's. The boys were on the top bunks. I curl into bed calling out my squirt. We both drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it any good? I think it's better than my last attempt at a poke' ff. Please review!<br>**


End file.
